Invisible
by The Perks of Being Ashley
Summary: Bella thinks she invisible to Edward so she sings a song for him at the talent show. Does Edward like her back? Read now to find out! suck a summary's rated K for mild language ONE-SHOT All Human


_**Disclaimer- Alice is awesome, Bella is too, I don't own Twilight, and neither do u! :P**_

**Bella POV~**

I was nervous, EXTEMELY nervous. Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. I am 18 years old and I am a senior. I have the most awesome friends in the world and their names are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. We met in middle school when some guys were picking on me…

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was the first day of middle school and I had no friends. As I walked to my classroom, some jerk came up to me and said, "What a nerd. Who wears geeky glasses like those?" All his friends laughed at that. _

_As my eyes started to water, I noticed a little pixie and a beautiful blonde coming my way. '_Probably just to make fun of me_,' I thought bitterly. To my surprise, she did just the opposite. _

"_Leave her alone Newton!" she said angrily. _

_"Yeah!" the blonde said, backing up the pixie, "What did she ever do to you?" _

_After that, the boy Newton scampered off. I turned towards them and said while holding out my hand to shake, "Thanks. I'm Bella by the way,"_

_Instead they hugged me. _

_"You don't have to thank us silly. I'm Alice and the beautiful blonde you see next to me is Rosalie but only her closest friends call her Rose," said the hyper active pixie. _

_"Which now includes you," Rosalie added. _

_"OMG we are going to be BFFLS!" squealed Alice. I laughed at her hyper ness. _

"_Is she always like this Rose?" I asked, hesitating on her nickname. _

_"Pretty much," she admitted, not noticing the hesitance. I smiled and realized Alice was right. We were going to be best friends for life. __  
_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

We have been best friends ever since. Right now, they were helping me get ready get ready for the school talent show.

Did I mention I have this HUGE crush on Edward Cullen? He is like the most popular guy at our school but he likes this girl Tanya. "Bella?" Alice called, "It's time to get your clothes on." Luckily they spared me of the hour long Bella Barbie time. They only worked on my hair and make up for 15 minutes.

As I put on the clothes they picked out, I was thinking about what could go wrong while I was singing.

'_I could trip on the cords, I could miss a note, I could sing off key and the list goes on and on…_' I thought. I shook those thoughts out of my head. They I looked in the mirror. I gasped at was I saw.

My hair was half up and half down. I had on a blue baby doll shirt, white skinny jeans, and a pair of blue ballet flats. I looked amazing.

"Thank you guys sooooooo much!" I exclaimed and hugged them so tight I was sure I cut off their air supply.

They just smiled and said, "Now you go rock that talent show!" I blushed and got into my car.

My truck broke down so then my bffs bought me a blue Lamborghini. To say I was shocked was the understatement of the year. Then I realized I was at the school. I got out of my car and locked it.

Then I walked to the auditorium. I was after Tanya Denali who just finished singing Waking Up In Vegas. I frowned as I noticed how loud the cheering was. Then Mrs. Cope introduced me on stage.

"Now presenting Isabella Swan!"

As I strutted onstage, I looked for one face only. Then I found him. Surprisingly, he stared back with an unfamiliar expression in his eyes. Amazement perhaps? I shook my head and walked up to the microphone.

"H-hello. Umm, I'm Bella Swan and I'm going to be singing Invisible by Taylor Swift." I said nervously and bit my lip. I took a deep breathe and then started to sing,

"She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile,"

I finished. I looked for Edward in the crowd but didn't see him anywhere. My eyes started to water. I ran off stage, barely noticing the fact that the cheering was louder than Tanya's. I ran to my car, not caring who saw me. Then I saw Edward leaning against my car door, a thoughtful look painting his face. I froze.

'_Why is he here?_' I thought, '_To come tell me my singing was horrible? To say tat my dream was just a fantasy?_' Then Edward seemed to finally have notice my presence. I was still frozen in place.

"Bella?" Edward said quietly in his velvety voice. I could have melted.

'_Damn you Edward Cullen,_' I thought.

"Y-yeah?" I asked shakily.

"I-" he hesitated and continued, "I like you Bella. I like you a lot." My eyes widened.

"Me? But I thought-" I said but was cut off by Edward saying, "If you thought I liked Tanya, you were wrong."

He probably saw the curiosity in my eyes because he continued saying, "I only did that to see if you like me." His cheeks went pink. I smiled at that. Who would of thought that Edward freaking Cullen liked me?

Then he started looking at the ground feeling uncomfortable. I realized I hadn't said anything yet. I walked over to him and made him look me in the eyes.

"I don't like you," I said slowly as if talking to a toddler.

I saw disappointment and sadness flood through his eyes.

"Oh," he said, "Then never mind, I know it was stupid of me to think that you didn't like me but-" he was cut off by me saying "I don't like you-" I was cut off by him this time. "I know you don't freakin like me okay! God! You don't have to rub it in! I-" I cut him off yet again. "LET ME FINISH THE GOD DAMN SENTENCE!" I yelled.

His eyes widen and he nodded mutely.

"I don't like you," I said slowly seeing anger and disappointment flood through his eyes but he kept quiet this time, "I don't like you. I love you," I said quietly. Shock was obvious and so was happiness, but there was one undefined emotion.

As I thought about it, I realized it was love. Then he kissed me. It felt like there were fireworks. We heard a chorus of 'Awe's and we broke apart. There, surrounding us, was the whole school.

Then I heard a familiar squeal and a booming laugh as Alice, Jasper (Alice's boyfriend duh), Rosalie, and Emmett (Rose's boyfriend) break through the crowd.

"FINALLY!" they yelled. I blushed a light pink and so did Edward. Everyone laughed.

"SHOPPING TIME!" Rose and Alice squealed. I groaned.

"It's okay love. I'll protect you," Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered in pleasure. I finally got my happy ending and wasn't invisible. I smiled.

**A/N- HEY PEOPLES! I have horrible writer's block for truth or dare so it's on hiatus. Sorry guys. But this idea came to me and I started typing ASAP. Lol ******** Hope you liked it! R-E-V-I-E-W! If you do, a vampire of your choice will hug u!**


End file.
